


Pleasing Teasing

by Azaleesh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Edgeplay, Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Touching, ballgag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaleesh/pseuds/Azaleesh
Summary: We all know that Shiro suffered a lot during his time with the Galra.But he also loves to suffer under Keith's capable touch.This time is no different.





	Pleasing Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Twitter <3 
> 
> @Azaleesh

“is this too much?” Keith asked with a low voice, hands trailing across the expanse of Shiro’s bared, plush chest, the pads of his fingers catching on the ropes he had used to expertly tie into a harness over the past thirty minutes.  
Shiro felt his ribs expand with a testing deep inhale, chest straining against the ruby-red ties that held him securely in place. Arms tied behind his back, wrists fixed against the opposite lower arm just above the muscular dip in the small of his back. There was no way his altean prosthetic could move away like this. 

“It’s good.” He confirmed with a nod, exhaling with a sigh as he looked up. Those steel gray eyes focused on Keith as he watched the other pace around him to take in his handiwork, but never did Shiro as much as shift bodily. Always remaining where he was, situated on his knees in the middle of Keiths room aboard the ATLAS.

“Pretty as a picture.” Keith confirmed with a satisfied grin and tugged on the rope running between Shiro's muscular shoulder blades testingly.  
No give.  
“I’d even go as far as say that this is one of my best works yet. Mind if i take a snapshot?”  
Shiro shook his head and smiled, already lowering his gaze towards the floor, causing the white tuft of hair at his front to fall into his face. 

Keith retrieved the phone from his dresser and the sound of a shutter filled the room, followed by a flash of light as he took several more images from different angles.  
“i’ll keep them for myself. Or send them to you if you wish. No one will ever know that the badass Captain of the Garrisons flagship likes to be restrained this way…naked and cock drooling with anticipation.”  
It was an offer he had always extended.  
He stepped next to Shiro, close enough for the tied up man to lean closer and nose along the outside of Keiths thigh. He sought closeness. Enjoyed it even. And vulnerable as he was now, Keith learned quickly just how much he *needed* it. Reassurance and care. 

Keith raised a hand towards the others head and began to card his fingers through the white fuzz at the back of Shiro’s head, all the way down to his neck. Always brushing along the undercut.  
/soft/

“Are we good?” He asked finally and allowed himself to scritch along Shiro’s scalp soothingly.  
It was amazing to watch the other drift slowly into Subspace, drunk on ropes and pliant to every touch Keith was willing to grant.  
“Yes…” Shiro’s voice sounded clear. Relaxed and at ease. A good sign.  
“Yes, what?!” Keith asked with dominance in his voice.  
“Yes, Sir.” came Shiro’s choked out reply. He lifted his head and looked up at Keith with this puppy-look of his. Hopeful and pleading all at once. It made Keith /preen/  
He was the only one that ever got this look. And it would stay that way.  
“Good boy.” Keith purred low in his throat, incredibly pleased at the sight before him. “What do you do if you want a break?” 

Shiro shifted ever so slightly. His thighs were pressing together as the heavy weight of his cock began to fill out in anticipation of what’s to come.  
Keith always made him feel good! Always knew what he needed. When he needed!  
And those last years of their friendship? It had built an unbreakable bond between them, based on trust, love and devotion.  
“I tap out by snapping my fingers, Sir.” 

“Very good”  
The younger man moved within the room and left Shiro where he sat to retrieve a few gadgets he would need for this scene.  
Shiro enjoyed being deprived of senses and surprised.  
So Keith opted for a black silk sash to cover Shiros eyes, a ball-gag to muffle his whimpers and headphones to have Shiro listen to the sound of gentle white-noise music. He tested them beforehand of course. And was surprised just how well they cancelled out any noise.  
Nothing but the best for Shiro. 

Shiro let his eyes fall shut automatically as Keith stepped behind him to tie the sash in place, giving himself enough time to enjoy the feeling of silk against his skin. Soft, Sleek, and smelling of Keith, if faintly.  
Keith reached from behind to Shiro’s throat, fingers just vaguely wrapping around it as his thumbs press against his jaw from both sides. it’s gentle. careful even in the way he does it while he whispers straight into Shiro’s ear. And damn that whisper goes straight to Shiro’s dick, causing him to drip pre that collects in a pretty little bead at the very tip.  
“Open up, /Takashi/. If you’re a good boy and won’t cum, i’ll let you choke on my cock by the end of this.” How did Keith manage to say it so matter of factly and flatly? Shiro was already going crazy!  
When he parted his lips and opened his mouth to welcome the ballgag, a soft moan escaped him, letting Keith know that he very much enjoyed even the mere thought! Of course, he could not see what Keith was doing. But by the scoff he heard against the shell of his ear, and the low chuckle following, he knew that Keith had seen the throbbing predicament between his thighs.  
“Look at you, we barely even started and you’re already hard and dripping.” 

He eased the gag in between Shiro’s teeth and made sure it was secured in place by it’s latch with a careful tug.  
Once he was sure it would not give, he whispered a soft “i got you, ‘Kashi. Just enjoy the ride.” And put the headphones onto Shiro’s ear. 

It was in this moment, that Shiro was entirely at Keith’s mercy. And not once did the thought occur that he disliked it.  
Keith knew what he did. Always had. And there was no doubt about it in Shiro’s mind as he simply relaxed as much as he could, given the ropes holding him snuggly in place. 

Keith reached for his phone and set a timer for five minutes.  
Five minutes in which he was not paying Shiro any attention.  
Five minutes that Shiro would have to suffer through in anticipation of what was to come.  
it was a mind game. One that helped Shiro to adjust and relax. A mind game to have him drop fully into the safe subspace. Shiro knew where he was. Felt Keith move around the room as the floor ever so slightly shook with each step the other made.  
And not once did Keith leave his side for long. Always hovering. 

When the alarm finally went of, Shiro’s breathing was steady. Calm and relaxed.  
Keith smiled to himself. Swiped the button for it to stop and moved towards Shiro with a wide smile on his face.  
He squatted down right infront of Shiro. Hands hovering less than half an inch above Shiro’s skin, radiating heat against it as he followed the lines of his body, the curves of those muscles and watched Shiro lean ever so slowly towards it.  
Good. Shiro was aware that Keith was there.  
It had the younger man chuckle ever so slightly.  
Finally, he placed a hand against Shiro’s wide Shoulder, let the palm trail down towards his elbow and back up again, only to divert towards those plush tits, framed by rope. 

He was so sensitive! Keith watched and marveled at the way Shiro’s Body responded to every single move and touch. His nipples hardened near immediately. His chest heaved with a shuddering breath and his cock twitched with interest whenever Keith brushed the stiff nubs with his fingers. Those questing fingers brushed downwards, traced along the others trail of hair to the base of his desperately leaking hard dick, and back up, nails scraping slightly along the expanse of abs, dipping into every curve and crevice. When his fingers reached the nipples, he pinched the right one in between his knuckles and gave it a gentle twist.  
And /damn/, Shiro’s reaction was downright /beautiful/!  
He moaned loudly against the ballgag, drool slipping past the obstruction in a wet muffled “Mmmpf!”, loud enough that Keith bit his lower lip.  
He loved to watch him. Tease those sounds out of Shiro whenever he could. Sure, he enjoyed to hear it without the ball gag. Shiro was /loud/ in his pleasure. That much they had found out immediately when they had been interrupted by a very worried Lance a few minutes in, then again by Hunk shortly after, asking if everything was alright.  
In retrospect, Keith should have listened to Shiro's warning about his noises. But Keith had waved it off. Could not have been that bad after all, right? But once he knew... it was always a case of using a ball gag to tone Shiro's sounds down a bit. 

Keith’s hands slid along Shiro’s chest, curled around the muscular sides of his ribs and the younger man leaned in, latching onto the left nipple with gusto to suck and roll it between his teeth, tongue flicking over it every so often to tease the other even further, eliciting more muffled moans from Shiro at the feeling of wet heat against his chest.  
It was especially loud when Keith began to suckle, turning into a litany of choked on sounds with each time Keith increased the vacuum in his mouth.  
Those choked on sounds turned into sobbing all too fast when Keith pressed a palm against Shiro's thigh. Fingertips just shy of touching the other where he truly wanted to be touched.

Shiro bucked his hips ever so slightly. Desperate to try and get some friction against the aching cock laying atop the crevice his thighs formed. But Keith pulled away before he could manage to get anything out of the desperate attempt, resulting in Shiro humping into the air, cock bouncing eagerly. Once it landed back on Shiro's thighs, the bead of pre began to run down the tip and towards his uncut foreskin, trailing down the frenulum before it dripped onto the skin of Shiro's legs. Deliciously enticing. 

It had Keith's mouth water. He felt the urge to just lean down and lick it off, clean up what little mess Shiro had made of himself and keep going. But it would mean that Shiro would get tempted to act out again. To just push towards Keith and /that/ was something the other would not tolerate. 

Keith huffed amused at the sight of Shiro's desperation. It was visible in the lines of Shiro's muscles. Taut and eager to jump into action but held back by rope. But additionally to the visual, there were audible cues. Like the pick up of whirring at Shiro's prosthetic.  
The younger man placed a palm on Shiro's thigh, leaned in and pressed a kiss to the Subs cheek, just shy of a small trail of drool.  
They were good. Despite Shiro's attempt to get something out of this.  
He acted out, but had gotten nothing more but pure frustration. And /that/ was something Keith found highly amusing.  
He was no monster! But seeing Shiro make himself suffer was always a delight. Especially when he began to huff in frustration and began to keen with want.  
And THOSE sounds, Keith was waiting for. 

Hands continued to trace Shiro's body, tugging at ropes to have them bite against the skin, deliciously dragging along it whenever Shiro moved again, whimpering with need.  
Keith trailed his fingers along Shiro's throat, upwards towards his face and caressed his cheek with his knuckles.  
Gentle.  
Lovingly.  
Shiro sure was in for a lasting treat.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, even simple '<3' emojis in the comment section are highly appreciated!  
> I'm open to writing criticism!


End file.
